The inventive concept relates to a phase calibration technology, and more particularly, to a method and circuit for calibrating a phase to make the phase difference between an in-phase signal and a quadrature phase signal to be 90°, and a transceiver having the phase calibration method and circuit.
A method of adjusting a phase difference between an in-phase signal and a quadrature phase signal by finely controlling a DC operating point of a divider for generating the quadrature phase signal is used in a transmitter. In this case, since the oscillation frequency is twice the local frequency, the method may not be applied for a high frequency system.
Thus, in a high frequency system, the in-phase signal and the quadrature phase signal having the same frequency as the oscillation frequency is generated by using a polyphase filter or a quadrature voltage controlled oscillator (QVCO). However, the polyphase filter or the QVCO does not use a divider, the method of adjusting a phase difference using a DC operating point of the divider may not be used therefor.